Another Time
by elfofthedarkside
Summary: Gabriel loves Sammy, but there's no way for them to be together. Especially since everyone now thinks he's dead. But, wait. He has the power to travel through time. Sabriel fluff, maybe more later...? Happens after "Hammer of the Gods"... or pre-Pilot.
1. Chapter 1

**So, first published story on this site! Yay! It's going to be multi-chapter, but I have no idea how to end it, so... yeah. We'll see how it goes.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Sam Winchester let out a sigh of relief. Finals were over, at least for this semester. A sudden wind picked up, causing his thick brown hair to rustle slightly. He grinned slightly, glad it wasn't too long. A little wind wouldn't hurt.<p>

His eyes scanned the campus grounds, sure someone was watching him. A girl on the opposite end was looking the other direction, but he couldn't help but hover his gaze there for a minute. She was pretty, with her blonde hair pulled into that side ponytail. He had been finding himself staring at her a lot lately. If he had the guts, he'd ask her out. But not yet. It wasn't the right time.

Shaking his head, he resumed looking for his "stalker".

There. About twenty feet away, behind the tree. A man, maybe a year older then him, staring intently at him. His green jacket wasn't very noteworthy, but Sam felt like there was something significant about it. The man's dirty-blond hair just brushed his shoulders, his strange, golden eyes never breaking contact.

Sam furrowed his brow, not sure what the man could want, but found himself walking over to him.

"Um... Hi."

The man was now grinning slightly. "Hey."

Sam cleared his throat. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Is it a crime to gaze upon such magnificent, _tall_ grace and beauty?" The man replied, still grinning.

"What?"

The man chuckled. "Too intimate for the first date, huh?"

"What?"

The man reached up, just barely able to ruffle Sam's hair. "You gotta stop saying that."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did one of the guys send you over? Is this a joke?"

The man shook his head. "Nope." He held out his hand. "The name's Gabriel."

Sam shook it hesitantly. "Sam."

Gabriel nodded. "So, Sam... You busy tonight?"

He shook his head. "No... Why?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I've been kinda lonely lately, hoping to make some new friends."

Sam looked Gabriel over again. "You... Are you a student here?"

"Well..." He waved his hand. "I'm just joining this coming semester, checking out the place."

"Ah." Sam shifted his backpack to the other shoulder. "Well, if you want, I can show you around. Maybe..." He shrugged. "You can come hang at my place later."

Gabriel nodded. "Sounds great. I'll bring pizza."

Sam chuckled. "As long as you also bring salad, too."

Gabriel chuckled. "Even now, into the rabbit food, Samsquatch?"

"What do you mean...?"

Gabriel waved his hand. "Never mind. I talk to myself a lot."

Sam nodded, finally smiling. "Well, come on, then. I'll show you around."

Gabriel grinned. "Thanks, Samsquatch."

Sam shook his head. "I suppose you like making up weird nicknames for people, too?"

Gabriel shrugged. "It depends on the person."

As they left the tree, Gabriel muttered, "Only if I really like them."

* * *

><p>"That actually was... amazing."<p>

Gabriel grinned. "Better than the salad?"

Sam shrugged. "I mean, the salad was pretty good, too."

He riffled through his pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, it's okay."

"Come on, how much was it?" Sam insisted.

"Nothing," Gabriel replied. "I made it."

Sam's eyes widened. "You made it?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't look so surprised. I can make pizza if I want."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "It tasted a lot like CiCi's to me."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Who's to say I didn't used to work there?"

Sam grinned. "Fair enough."

They were sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, a laptop open in front of them. Gabriel yawned.

"It's getting late. I should probably get out of your hair."

Sam shook his head. "You don't have to leave. I mean..." He smiled sheepishly. "I am looking for a roommate."

"Really?"

Sam nodded. "My last one graduated last year, and this place really needs two people."

Gabriel grinned. "I'm flattered, Moose."

Sam closed the laptop, shifting positions. "Okay, what's with the 'Moose' and 'Sasquatch' thing?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It's 'Samsquatch'." He shrugged. "I think it fits you. I mean, your name is Sam and you're way taller than anyone I know."

"And 'Moose'?"

Gabriel ruffled his hair. "I dunno. You've just always been 'Moose'."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "There you go again. Am I supposed to know you from somewhere, or...?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I just talk like that."

"Huh." Sam shrugged, letting it drop.

"So, about moving in..."

Sam nodded. "I understand if you don't want to, at least not right now. With the holidays and everything, you probably want to be with your family."

Gabriel shook his head. "Not a chance. Haven't seen them in forever; pretty sure they hate me."

Sam smiled faintly. "Yeah. Know what you mean."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Gabriel muttered. "I forgot that's common ground."

Sam coughed. "Okay, now I'm freaked. What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabriel sighed. "Never mind."

"No, seriously."

"You okay, Sammy?" He suddenly asked. Sam blinked.

"Um..."

Gabriel gently pushed him into the bed. "I think you've had a little too much to drink."

"No, I..." He shook his head, eyes unfocused. "I'm just tired..."

Gabriel nodded. "I'll bring my stuff over while you rest."

Sam nodded sleepily as Gabriel pulled the covers up over him. "Okay..."

"Sweet dreams, big guy," He whispered as he closed the door softly.

* * *

><p>Gabriel sighed. "That was a close one, idiot."<p>

He went into the other room, and with a snap of his fingers an arsenal of furniture, toiletries, and clothes appeared. He sank into the new couch as the clothes flew across the room and into the dresser; hands on his face.

"I'm never going to make this work. I should go back."

There was a loud rumbling sound coming from the other room. Gabriel started for a second, then relaxed. He chuckled.

"My little moose sure can snore," He said fondly.

He felt something warm settle in his chest, and found he couldn't stop smiling. "Heh. My moose," He repeated. "_My_ moose."

He shook his head. "Nope. Still totally worth it." He absentmindedly summoned a chocolate bar and began munching away.

"I just have to be patient."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Gabe. Quit freaking Sam out. I hope you'll be more careful in later chapters...<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying :) **

**Also, does it seem like it's moving too fast? I would love to know your opinion!**

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Sam asked as he struggled to untangle the Christmas lights. Gabriel laid a finger beside his nose.

"Ask me no questions, my dear Moose Mountain."

He went over and gently tugged the lights away from Sam. "I'll do these. You start on the popcorn."

Sam tilted his head to the side. "For eating, or for stringing?"

Gabriel pondered this for a moment. "Both."

Sam shook his head, chuckling. "Okay. I'll go make some." He patted Gabriel's back. "Good luck with those lights."

Gabriel felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine, but he hid his reddening face and simply said, "Thanks."

With Sam out of the room, Gabriel could easily snap his fingers and untangle the string. He then moved on to hanging them.

"Might as well do it manually," He muttered, pulling a step stool up to the doorway right outside the kitchen. He reached up, conjuring a staple gun and began securing it to the wall.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam's voice called, getting closer, "How much am I making- whoa!"

Sam ran headlong into the stool Gabriel was on, causing the shorter man to falter. Sam reached out, catching him before he hit the ground.

Gabriel was breathing heavily, heart pounding. He slowly straightened, setting the stapler down. "Sorry about that."

Sam shook his head, his hands still around Gabriel's arms. "No, I wasn't looking."

Gabriel stood on the bottom step, still having to look slightly up at Sam. "Um, Sammy?"

Sam glanced up, something lighting up in his eyes. "Hey, look."

Gabriel looked above the door, and saw the sprig of mistletoe Sam had hung earlier. His hands were shaking, his breathing heavy.

"Rules are rules," Sam muttered, leaning in. Gabriel let out a tiny gasp of surprise as Sam's lips brushed his own. He didn't fight it, but Sam quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," He said, face burning. "I... I didn't..."

Gabriel smiled. "Why'd you stop, Samsquatch?"

Pushing off the stool, Gabriel managed to bring down the taller man, their lips meeting again as Sam landed on his back. He looked surprised, but Gabriel was going at it so passionately he didn't complain.

His hands wrapped around Gabriel, pulling him closer, tighter. Gabriel's fingers reached up and found the thick, brown hair he so enjoyed playing with.

"I love you, Gabriel," Sam whispered a moment later as they both laid on the floor next to each other. Gabriel felt the shiver go down his back again.

"I love you too, Sammy."

* * *

><p>"But... Why are you leaving?"<p>

The tone of Sam's voice made Gabriel wince. "I'm sorry, Sammy. Urgent... thing. Family emergency."

"You said you hated them."

Gabriel sighed, continuing to shove his clothes into a suitcase. "We've all got to grow up sometime, buddy." He riffled his hair fondly. "I'm really sorry to leave so soon after Christmas, but I... I just have to."

Gabriel couldn't tell him the real reason; couldn't tell him how much he'd fudged up time.

Sam was supposed to date Jess, so Azazael could kill her, so Sam would go with Dean. By making Sam fall in love with him, he could very well have messed up the entire course of history, not to mention letting a lot of helpless people die. Heck, without Sam to help, Dean might die, too. And this time, there'd be no Cas to raise him from perdition.

He hoisted the suitcase up, smiling sadly. "I'll see you around, Sam."

"Promise?"

Gabriel felt his heart catch in his throat. Sam's expression brought back memories of when he had left Heaven. Castiel had called after him, his voice alone betraying that his heart was breaking.

_"...don't go, big brother..."_

But this...

Gabriel shook his head._ You'll see him again. In a few years, maybe before that..._

_That doesn't stop it from hurting_, his thoughts retorted.

Gabriel sighed. "I promise." He reached up, planting a light kiss on Sam's forehead. Then, turning, he walked out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter skips ahead a few years... wonder how Sam will find Gabe again?<strong>

**In case you're wondering, yes, Cas will show up eventually. And so will Dean. Just be patient. If you want to see any particular characters, just tell me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, skipping to near the end of S1. Not sure exactly when this happens, seeing as I haven't seen the 1st season in a loooooong time, but... you can probably figure it out :)**

**Please review and, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sam was scared. He was still trying to process the fact that he had demon blood.<p>

He was currently sitting alone in a hotel room, trying to ignore the constant ringing of his phone.

"Go away, Dean..." He muttered, tossing it onto the bed as he messaged his temples.

His head shot up suddenly as something clattered against the window. Brow furrowed, he went to take a closer look.

"I'm on the second floor, so there's no one knocking," He reasoned, still not convincing himself. His hand closed around the knife in his belt. He pulled the curtains aside, and found nothing. Well, not nothing.

There was a piece of paper taped to the outside of the window, with a phone number written on it. Squinting, Sam tried to see anyone on the ground who could have put it there, but to no avail.

He grabbed his phone, which has finally gone silent, from where he dropped it and began punching in the number. He didn't even think, he just found himself doing it.

"Y'ello?" A familiar voice said after one ring. Sam felt a shiver go down his spine.

"G- Gabriel?" He stuttered, shocked. "Is that you?"

The voice sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it's you. If anyone tries to order pizza again, I'm going to scream."

Sam sat stock-still, jaw hanging open. _How- why- when-?_

"Hey, you still there, Samsquatch?"

Sam found himself grinning at the name. He quickly shook his head. "Uh… what- where are you? Where have you been? How'd your number get to me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gabriel chuckled. "One question at a time. First off, I am…" His voice got softer. "I can't exactly tell you. Um… meet me at that diner place in 5?"

Sam nodded, still trying to process things. "Um, yeah. Yeah. See you then."

"Later."

Sam shut the phone off, grabbing his jacket off the floor and pulling his shoes on. He slid his pistol in his belt, just in case, then paused.

_If I'm going down to see him…_ He shook his head. _No. Not after all this time… he wouldn't…_

After an agonizing 26 seconds of staring at the bedside table, he finally threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Whatever."

He visibly cringed as he popped a breath mint into his mouth. "Who am I impressing?" He wondered aloud, leaving the room. "He left me. There's nothing…"

_Or maybe there is._

* * *

><p>Sam found the man sitting in a corner booth, waving him over. As Sam took a seat, Gabriel put down the menu he had been hiding behind.<p>

"Hey, kiddo. How've you been?"

Sam sighed, trying to put on a happy front for his old boyfriend. _Boyfriend?_ He pondered this for a moment. _Yes, boyfriend._

"Well, pretty awful as of late. You?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I mean, running for my life does have its perks, but…"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, concern creasing his brow. Gabriel waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it. My brothers just have this old grudge… didn't exactly leave on good terms last time… trying to follow me…" He looked at Sam. "But! I didn't come here for you to get the rundown on me. What's troublin' ya, pal?"

Sam sighed once more. "I don't know. It's just… I just found out my brother's been hiding this secret from me since I was a little kid, and now…" He shrugged. "I'm not sure what to do."

Gabriel leaned forward, and Sam tried to ignore the fact that he so loved the way his hair fell perfectly into place on his shoulders. "You've been traveling with your brother, what, a year?"

Sam nodded. "Just about."

He studied Sam's face. "You're not just gonna leave him, are you? Sure, he may have made mistakes, but he's your _brother_. If there's anything I understand, it's family problems. Don't even get me started. But the important thing is you go back. Always forgive. Because, honestly…" His golden eyes seemed to soften, revealing a new side of him Sam had never seen. "The worst thing is knowing there's no going back; knowing you're alone and nothing can make it up."

Sam chuckled halfheartedly. "Now I'm _really_ interested to know your story."

Gabriel grinned. "Sorry. That's a 7th date sort of thing."

"There's going to be six more of these?" Sam asked teasingly. Gabriel winked.

"I thought this was our third, Samsquatch." He laughed as he watched Sam mentally count how many dates they'd been on.

Sam finally relaxed. "You know what? You're right. I should go back."

Gabriel smiled. "Glad I could help." He glanced out the window nervously, but then returned to his normal self. "I hope we can get together again soon, kiddo."

Sam had been mulling a thought over in his mind the past few minutes, and finally decided to make it heard. "Maybe…" He swallowed. "Maybe if you stop calling me 'kiddo' I'll let you spend the night with me."

A look of surprise flashed across Gabriel's face for a split second. "What about your brother?"

Sam shrugged. "I can always see him tomorrow." As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt a blush spread across his face. Gabriel grinned.

"Now you're the aggressive type, huh? I can roll with that." He leaned forwards. "I think I would enjoy that."

Sam leaned over the table, meeting Gabe's lips more than halfway. He felt all his problems melt away, drowning in pleasure. Then, to his disappointment, he heard a voice.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment, but I need to know if you're going to order something."

Gabriel glanced up at the waitress. "Ah, yes. We'll have ours to-go. Right, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, not able to stop grinning. "Yeah. To-go."


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so _so_ sorry I made you wait this long for a short chapter! I'll try harder over the next couple weeks, I'm just running low on ideas. If you have any suggestions, I would gladly take them!**

**Also, suggestive stuff in this one. I'm easing into it, so not as much as will (most likely) be in later chapters.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sammy," Gabriel whispered hoarsely, causing the younger man to blush. "You <em>have<em> gotten better since last time."

Sam squirmed, trying to turn away. "Gabe…"

Gabriel's brow furrowed. "Something tells me I'm not the problem." He got off of Sam's lap, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "What's wrong?"

Sam's eyes stayed fixed on the carpet. "I just…"

Gabriel brushed his fingers across Sam's, an encouraging smile lighting on his lips. "Go on. What is it?"

Sam sighed. "The last time… the last time I did this…" He was biting his lip so hard, Gabriel saw a bead of red blood form. "Every person I ever get involved with… it ends badly. Like, they're dead by the end of the week."

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I thought you were addicting, but _dayum_."

Sam managed a tiny smile. "No, it's not like that. I just…"

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. You don't wanna do this, it's fine." He put an arm around the taller man's shoulder. "But I'm pretty sure everything that happens isn't your fault. No one, not ever me, is that good at fucking things up."

Sam pulled him in closer, Gabriel's heart racing as he felt the other's through his shirt. "Are you sure you didn't major in lightening the mood?"

Gabriel grinned, fingers closing around Sam's hand. "Nope. I'm just gifted like that."

Sam took a deep breath, then stood. "You… gifted with other things, too?"

Gabe's grin widened. "Are you suggesting…?"

Sam shrugged. "Who knows how it'll be until I see you again. You only live once, right?"

Gabriel chuckled inwardly at the irony. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He then had to bite back a longing sigh as Sam pulled his shirt over his head. Gabriel laughed shakily, trying to hide his excitement.

"I feel useless, just sitting here."

Sam grinned, surprising both men. "You could help. I've always had a little trouble with the belt."

Gabriel scowled playfully, hurrying to help. "You mean tease," He whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Sammy,<em>

_Thank you for last night. I'm so sorry about this, but I have to leave. I hope you fix things with your brother, and hope even more you don't lose my number._

_See you again, maybe?_

_-Gabriel_

Gabriel stared at the note, his heart feeling like it was being torn in two. "He'll understand…"

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "I'll see you again, Sammy. I promise."

He nodded, managing a tiny smile. "Yeah. I can just drop in every so often; he won't mind."

_But while I wait…_

He closed his eyes as his wings carried him far away.

_I am the Trickster, right? May as well kill time._


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter to make up for shitty updates! Takes place during "Tall Tales". Please review!**

* * *

><p>The Trickster was grinning, tongue expertly twirling around the lollipop in his mouth. He took a deep breath.<p>

_Ah… yes. I do love the scent of blood and cherries in the morning._

He glanced at his wrist, a watch materializing. "Those two FBI bozos should be here any…"

"Hey. You're that janitor from yesterday, right?"

Loki looked up, the grin still on his face. "Why, yes. And you two are agents…?"

The older man flashed his badge. "Elefante." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "And my partner, Wetton."

The younger, taller man was avoiding his partner's eyes. Loki smirked. _Got my presents, did ya?_

"Well, I can let you in the man's office if you want. Someone'll be by later to take his stuff, so you'd better hurry."

"Elefante" nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

As they entered the office, Loki turned to face the pair. "Well, here we are."

"Wetton" gasped suddenly, eyes widening. "...Gabriel?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit- play it cool._

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He shook his head. "The name's Richard, man." He pointed to the suddenly visible nametag on his shirt.

"Oh. Sorry, I- uh…"

Loki grinned, pulling the sucker from his mouth. "Do I look like someone else?"

He shrugged, ignoring a questioning look from his partner. "Do you-"

"_Stop!_"

The scene froze, Loki glancing around wildly. "Who the fuck-?"

His eyes widened as he saw the newcomer. It was… him. The other one was panting, pressing a hand to his heaving chest.

"Don't… don't let him find out…"

Loki chuckled, holding out an arm to support him. "You okay?"

The other one nodded. "Yeah."

"So… you're future me, right?"

He nodded. "I'm going by Gabriel again."

Loki grinned. "Really? Well, what's going on?"

"Well…" Gabriel pointed to "Wetton". "I'm sort of on-and-off dating Sammy Winchester here."

Loki's eyes widened once more. "_They're_ the Winchesters? Sam and Dean?" He shook his head. "They're complete idiots."

Gabriel chuckled. "Hey, watch it. That's our future boyfriend and brother-in-law."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Anything interesting gonna happen?"

"Well, the apocalypse happened, we kind of died, came back somehow, and now there's some sort of civil war back home."

"Huh." Loki nodded. "So, typical weekend."

"Pretty much."

Loki tilted his head to the side. "You being chased or something?"

Gabriel sighed. "Sort of." He shook his head. "Just go along with they do, please. Don't let them find out you're me, and you'll be fine."

Loki nodded. "Okay… but I want a full explanation when this is over."

"Deal." Gabriel began to disappear. "Oh, yeah. They're gonna stake ya, so… watch out for that."

"Thanks for the tip," Loki muttered as Gabriel melted into the air.

_Idiot. A human? Really?_ He chuckled, taking another lick of the lollipop. _I could have a bit of fun with this._

"-believe in doppelgangers?"

Loki looked up at Sam. "You mean like, the mythical creature that can steal your soul or some shit, or the idea that there are enough people in the world to have a few look exactly the same?"

Sam managed a tiny smile. "The second one."

Loki nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I once saw this guy that looked just like my old uncle Kent, except a lot less crazy, a lot less drunk, and a lot more hair."

Sam laughed. Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, I just remembered I left something in the car. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded. "Okay. We'll be here."

As soon as Dean was gone, Loki made his way towards the door. "So… this person you know that looks like me…"

Sam looked up. "Huh?"

Loki closed the door slowly, then stepped closer to Sam. "He was… close to you?"

Sam nodded. "I guess you could say that-"

"Very close?" Loki whispered, warm breath tickling Sam's ear. Sam's face turned red.

"I- I don't…"

Loki's hand wandered down Sam's backside, causing a shiver to run through the taller man's body. "I'd say you two were more than close…"

"Okay, stop it," Sam said as firmly as he could with someone's hand on his ass.

"Oh, Sammy…" Loki whispered breathily.

"Oh, hell no!"

Time had stopped once more. Gabriel pulled Loki away, pinning him to the wall.

"You don't touch Sam. You don't hurt Sam. You leave him alone."

Loki smirked. "I love that expression you're making, Gabey."

"Fuck you," He muttered. "I didn't realize how annoying my Trickster side is."

Loki huffed. "I can do whatever I want."

Gabriel flicked his wrist, and suddenly Sam disappeared. Loki narrowed his eyes. "Where'd you precious Winchester go?"

"I sent him outside. Him and Dean will do whatever they were supposed to do. Oh, and he won't remember your stupid violation of his personal space."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are you going to be this protective of your boyfriend all weekend?"

"You better believe it, you son of a bitch."

Loki sighed. "I guess I can't do anything fun with you around…"

"Good," Gabriel seethed.

"So I suppose you'll have to go."

"Wha-?"

A bright bubble of Holy Fire suddenly surrounded the angel, and with a snap of Loki's fingers, he blipped out of sight.

"Bye bye," He whispered. "I'll see you later… after I've had my fun with those Winchester boys."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for confusing split personalitiesfuture and past Gabe! I wonder how Gabriel will get out of that trap?**


End file.
